


Touring

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealand comes to visit Latvia.  They are pretty evenly matched in tactlessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr last year. The Sealand-Latvia relationship is such a funny thing to have popped up when you think about it! But I think there's a lot of potential in it, with their kind of contrasting personalities, their _tactlessness_ , and the very fact that they look a similar age, but kinda _aren't_.

"Are we taking a taxi??" asked Sealand, apparently as excited by this as he had been by the currency exchange, the snack bar, and Riga airport in general.

"Um, no, I’ve got my car, it’s in the car park."

"Oh, wow, you can drive?  You’re so little though!"

"I’m n-not," Latvia said, annoyed that he was stammering and also annoyed because they’d _been through this_.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean!"

He did, by now.  “I learnt a little while ago.  But it’s really annoying; I tend to get ID’d a lot.”

"Wow!" said Sealand again, though Latvia didn’t see what was so exciting, then announced, "I want to learn to drive!" 

"Why?" asked Latvia, "Isn’t your place absolutely tiny?  Could you even fit a road on it?"

"Oh!"  Sealand looked thrown.  "Oh.  Well, it might be small at the moment, but anything might happen in the future! Once I get recognized, I plan on building a big extension.  Or maybe I can invade jerk-England’s and take some of his territory for my race-track!  What do you think?"

Latvia had stopped walking. 

"I was only joking," Sealand said.

"Don’t," Latvia said in a small, tight voice. "Don’t joke about that."

"I’m really really sorry."

Latvia nodded and starting walking again, fast, so Sealand had to jog a couple steps to keep up.

"Here." 

They’d arrived at his car, and Latvia gestured Sealand to the passenger side.

"Wow!  Can I sit in the front?" 

Latvia relented and smiled.  “Yes, of course.”

"Brilliant!"  He hopped in.

"So," Latvia started politely, "what would you like to see first?"

”Old things,” Sealand answered without hesitation.  “ _Stone_ things, like churches.  Things from the…” he fished for the words, “Medieval Ages.  You can show me all the things about your history!”

Latvia paused with his key halfway to the ignition.  “You’re–you’re really interested in my history?”

”Of course I am!  You’re my friend.  I already know you’re mega-interesting.  I want to know all the things about you!”

Latvia started up the car.  Sealand had only just arrived, and he was already feeling quite exhausted, and rather jolly.

"A-alright," he said.  “Well, I think ‘all the things’ might take a while, but I’ve got some places where we can start…"


End file.
